


Sleep is Good for Teenage Super Heroes, or Scott Summers has Amazing Girlfriends

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Sleepy Cuddles, new ot3 right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Scott, Jean, and Laura have a rather long mission.They're tired, okay?





	Sleep is Good for Teenage Super Heroes, or Scott Summers has Amazing Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Made with my friend Charlie.

“Ugghh.” Scott moans, collapsing on his bunk. “I’m exhausted.”

“I agree with your previous statement.” Jean says. “Move over, Scott.”

She slams onto the space next to him. “We are never doing that again.”

“We’re X-men, Jean. This is our job. And speaking of jobs, where’s the third of our motley crew?” Scott asks.

“You could just say ‘Laura,’ you know.”

“Eh, why be normal?”

“I think she’s doing the report. Yeah, it’s her turn, cause I did it last week.”

“Wake me up when she gets back.”

“Alright.” Jean agrees.

Scott closes his eyes and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

\---  
He wakes up an hour later to a hand shaking his shoulder.

“Scott Summers, move over.”

“Ah, the reporter returns.” he says, grinning.

“@3$% you.” Laura says. “I have been in a spandex costume for the past fifteen hours. I just changed into comfortable clothes, and I have not gotten the blood off my hands yet. I am tired. Move or be moved.”

“Alright, alright, jeez.” He says, standing up. “We need to ask Kitty for a bigger bed.”

“We will do that tomorrow.” Laura decides. “Right now, we are going to sleep.”

“And cuddle?” Scott asks.

“Fine.”

He sits back down.

“You did good at the mission.” Laura whispers, careful not to wake up Jean.

“Did you see when I blasted the sentinel?”

“Yes, I saw.”

“That was really cool.”

“It was very cool.”

“I’m going to sleep now.” Scott whispers.

“You do that.”

“See you in the morning.”

“Good night.”

“I love you.”

Laura smiles. “Go to bed, lover-boy.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: @eggosandxmen.


End file.
